cootfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad
Bradley "Brad" Melnick is a potential love interest of Mark in Coming Out On Top. Character Profile Brad is the quarterback for the Orlin Otters, the Orlin University football team. He has excellent athletic prowess, and he wants to go pro in the NFL once he graduates. However, his grades outside of sports are suffering and he risks losing his athletic scholarship. Brad lives in a frat house with his football teammates, including Roman and Brad's overprotective brother Beau. Brad is very insecure about his academic abilities and rather than attempt to study harder, Brad prefers to bribe tutors and other students to complete the assignments for him. Brad does have an ability to work under pressure, especially when given proper incentive and rewards (such as sex). Brad is in the closet regarding his sexuality, partly due to his religious background and Beau's overprotective tendencies. He admits to having received blowjobs from women before, but he did not find the experience enjoyable. Appearance Brad has short orange hair and pale blue eyes. He has a very muscular athletic build. He is 6'5" and often only wears a white tee and jeans, sometimes a light grey muscle tee. He also wears a green and yellow Letterman jacket when he is outdoors. He wears white boxer briefs, though sometimes also goes commando. Route Mark receives an e-mail from the Student Learning Center asking him if he would be up for a tutoring gig, describing it as a "special assignment". Brad1.png|Mark receives the e-mail. to expand Mark takes the job and the next day heads to the address from the e-mail at the right time. He rings the bell and Roman answers the door. Mark thinks Roman is the one he's supposed to tutor and speaks slowly with him so he can understand, with angers Roman a lot. They soon clear the misunderstanding but Roman says they only hire female tutors at the frat house. He then calls Beau who explains he hired a male tutor because he thinks Brad's failing grades are due to him succumbing to the "college experience" of alcohol, drugs and girls and Beau wants a tutor he can trust. Brad2.png|Mark arrives at the frat house. to expand Brad3.png|Roman threatens Mark. to expand Brad4.png|Beau arrives. to expand Mark then goes upstairs to his pupil's room. He enters the room to find a hangover Brad. Brad is unwilling to study and makes it clear he expects Mark to do all the work for him, as his previous tutors have. Mark refuses and Brad shoos him out. On the way out Mark meets Beau and tells him his brother wasn't interested in studying. Brad5.png|Brad expects Mark to do his work for him. to expand Brad6.png|Brad shoos Mark out. to expand Brad7.png|Beau learns Brad wasn't interested in being tutored. to expand On the Thursday of the following week, Mark receives another e-mail for the Student Learning Center asking him if he can return to the frat house that afternoon. Mark accepts and goes over to the house. He knocks on the door and Brad answers. They go to Brad's room where Brad chastises Mark for telling on him. Brad is still unwilling to study, downplaying his intelligence, and Mark tries to convince him otherwise. Brad8.png|Brad mistakes Mark for the pizza delivery guy. to expand Brad9.png|Brad gets mad at Mark for telling on him. to expand Daisy enters the room, interrupting the boys' conversation. Daisy mistakes Mark for the new team kicker and when Mark explains he is Brad's tutor she gets angry, as she has always "tutored" the members of the football team. She says she's a better tutor than Mark because she does the boys' work for them and provides "perks". Mark fires back that he can give Brad actual education and his speech manages to convince Brad to study. A very angry Daisy leaves the room and the boys proceed to study. Brad10.png|Daisy enters the room. to expand Brad11.png|Daisy finds out Mark is tutoring Brad. to expand Brad12.png|Mark convinces Brad to study. to expand Brad13.png|Brad changes his mind. to expand Next Thursday, Mark visits the frat house again to tutor Brad. After some initial reluctance on Brad's part the session goes well and Mark has the impression Brad is flirting with him. After finishing their session, Mark is stopped by Roman as he is about to leave the house. Roman confronts Mark about Daisy having dropped their tutoring sessions. Beau then appears and dispatches Roman to the weight room. Beau explains that Daisy has stopped working as tutor on the frat house, congratulates Mark on being a good influence on his brother, and assigns him as Brad's official tutor for the rest of the semester. Brad14.png|Roman confronts Mark. to expand Brad15.png|Beau says Daisy has stopped working at the frat house. to expand Brad16.png|Beau assigns Mark as his brother official tutor. to expand On the next session a very nervous Brad shows Mark the first draft of his essay. Brad is very insecure about it but Mark encourages him and gives him advice on how to structure his essay. Mark helps him make the corrections on the essay and the session goes well. At the end of the session Brad receives an e-mail from Daisy showing a sexy picture of her. Brad says she has been sending him lots of alluring pictures of herself all week in attempt to regain her position as his tutor, but assures Mark she's not getting his job. Brad17.png|Mark reassures Brad. to expand Brad18.png|Brad reflects on the progress he's made. to expand Brad19.png|Brad talks about Daisy's attempt to get back on his good graces. to expand On the next session Mark is immediately surprise hugged by Brad as soon as he enters the room. Brad shares the good news - he has received an 8.8 on his essay - and thanks Mark for his help. He decides to celebrate and grabs a beer for him and Mark. Shortly after they start studying, Brad receives an e-mail form Daisy with a video of her pleasuring herself with a dildo. Brad gets hot and bothered and masturbates. The boys decide to reschedule their session for tomorrow as they haven't done much today. Brad20.png|Brad celebrates. to expand Brad21.png|Brad notices Daisy's e-mail. to expand Brad22.png|The boys decide to reschedule. to expand On his way out Mark is stopped by Beau, who confronts him about leaving early and accuses Mark of being unprofessional. Mark explains that he's reschedule their session for tomorrow and encourages Beau to be more appreciative of Brad's efforts. Brad23.png|Beau confronts Mark. to expand Brad24.png|Mark encourages Beau to more supportive of Brad. to expand On the next day's session Mark can tell Brad is very distracted. Brad suggests taking another 'break' like the day before and surprise kisses Mark. While the boys are kissing, Beau enter the room and catches them in the act. He storms off and Brad goes after him. Brad returns after a while, says Beau won't talk to him and ushers Mark out. Brad25.png|Brad kisses Mark. to expand Brad26.png|Beau walks in on them. to expand After that disastrous session Brad ignores all of Mark attempts of contacting him. With Brad's final essay coming up and no way of reaching him Mark decides to go to the frat house. Beau answer the door but he refuses to listen to Mark or let him in and officially fires him from his tutoring position. A dejected Mark returns home and is bothered by the issue all weekend. Brad27.png|Beau fires Mark. to expand Monday Mark's roommates notice he is down and ask him about it. Mark tells them everything that transpired between him and Brad. Wednesday of that week while having lunch at JoJo's Mark notices Brad, he tries to talk to him but Brad acts cold and blows him off. Brad28.png|Mark talks about Brad. to expand Brad29.png|Brad ignores Mark. to expand Thursday after class Mark realizes he still has the notes for Brad's final essay, which is due tomorrow. Despite his mind telling him otherwise, he goes to the frat house to give his notes to Brad. The door is unlocked so Mark sneaks inside the house and goes to Brad's room. Brad says he expects Mark to chew him out for throwing him under the bus, but Mark says he isn't angry with him just sad. He gives Brad his notes and leaves. Brad30.png|Brad expects Mark to be angry. to expand As he is leaving Mark is stopped by Roman. Roman says wants to beat up Mark up because he thinks Brad has been having sex with Daisy and Mark has been covering for him. As Roman is about to hit Mark Brad comes down the stairs and clears the misunderstanding. Brad tells Roman he hasn't been having sex Daisy and that he doesn't even like girls. Roman then apologizes for the violent threats and leaves. Brad31.png|Brad comes out. to expand After he is gone Brad tells Mark his paper is due tomorrow and Mark invites him over to his apartment for an all-nighter so they can finish his paper. Later that evening Brad goes to Mark's apartment. After some prodding from Mark's roommates the two hole up in Mark's room to start working on the essay. Brad however can't control his lust and Mark has to tell him to focus on writing the essay. Fighting off sleep the boys manage to finish the essay an e-mail it to the teacher two minutes before the deadline. Brad33.png|Brad thanks Mark. to expand Brad32.png|Brad says he finished his essay. to expand Later Brad, Beau, Roman and Daisy join Mark and his roommates at their end of semester celebration. Brad and Mark continue dating after Mark's graduation and fall into a long distance relationship, visiting each other during holidays and weekends. Walkthrough Relationships Mark Brad and Mark meet when Mark accepts an extra job to tutor him in English comprehension on Thursdays. Initially Brad was less enthusiastic about having him as a tutor. His initial plan was to bribe Mark to write his papers for him. If Mark refuses and gives him the right advice, then Brad can start to become more secure with himself both academically and personally. Having another gay man like Mark around allows Brad to open up and experiment with his sexuality. During Brad's romance route, Mark finds himself extremely attracted to Brad, and must choose between sex or helping Brad succeed in his academics. If Mark resists his primal urges, Brad manages to complete his essay on time and gains confidence. Beau Beau is Brad's older brother, although their relationship is a bit strained. Beau tends to be overprotective and often acts more like a father figure than a brother. Beau tends to be suspicious of everyone who comes into contact with Brad. He is even wary of Mark, even though he specifically requested a 'respectable' male tutor. Daisy Daisy is a fellow student who frequents the football team's house. Daisy is unabashedly flirtatious with Brad and is annoyed when she learns she was replaced as his tutor in favor of Mark. This causes Daisy to begin a quasi-competition with Mark to win back her job, even going so far as to try and seduce Brad with sexual pictures and videos of herself (being completely unaware that Brad is not even interested in females). Roman Roman is a fellow student and football teammate. Brad and Roman aren't shown interacting much, although living in the same house indicates they are familiar with each other. Although not intimidated by Roman's tough guy routine, Brad does have some respect for him and often relies on Roman to talk sense into Beau if he is being stubborn and hot-headed. Like everyone else, Roman is unaware of Brad's true sexual preferences unless he is told during Mark's romantic pursuit of Brad. Penny Brad and Penny are only shown to interact if the player is fully pursuing the romance line. Penny outwardly behaves bored and slightly condescending towards Brad, based on an initial assumption that he was just using Mark to pass his class. After seeing the genuine effort he was putting in, Penny softens a little to Brad, and even goes out of her way to improve his laptop's abilities. Brad finds Penny to be pretty cool, even if he doesn't understand her or tech-speak. Ian Like Penny, Brad and Ian's interactions are only limited to late in his story line. Ian is very quick to put on an act to out "macho" Brad. It is not explained exactly why Ian behaves this way towards Brad, although it's likely a combination of suppressed jealousy as well as concern that he was using Mark to pass his classes. Brad seems unaware (or unfazed) by Ian's macho posturing, but does say that he seems "tough". Trivia * Brad is very well-endowed, and openly admits people struggle to give him blowjobs. * Brad is one of the most popular romance routes among players, and the author of Coming Out on Top has said he is her favorite man in the game. She was disappointed he was a total top in the story, and in later game updates gave him bottoming scenes. Category:Character Category:Full Romance Option Category:Male Character Category:Dateable Character Category:Orlin University Student Category:Athlete